Complementary Colors
by LittleReaperVrell
Summary: Human!Stuck Erisol fanfiction, Eridan Ampora moves back to his home town to start his freshman year only to find that his childhood friend Feferi has a mysterious new boyfriend by the name Sollux Captor. Eridan/Sollux side Cronus/Mituna, Dualscar/Psiionic, Gamzee/Karkat, Kankri/Kurloz, Grand Highblood/Sufferer (signless). Many more to come.
1. Chapter 1: Mornings (Eridan)

Golden beams clawed through the violet curtians thats draped lazily over the window. Inhuman screes peirced the youths ears causing you to grumble before sitting up. Your name is Edrian Ampora brunett hair stuck to your face a few blond strands flopped down to greet you. Picking up the glasses from the nightstand you slip them on throwing your feet over the bed side and beginning the long trudge to the bathroom. It takes you approximately 2 hours to get ready for the long day ahead; 30 to shower, 30 to choose the appropriate attire, 40 to perfectly style your hair, 2 to brush your teeth and lastly 18 to cover up the damn freckles on your face with foundation. The much needed shower has woken you up enough to keep you focused, the smell of gel made you smile as you peak in the mirror at yourself 'perfect'.

It was 6:30 by time you made it down to the kitchen and placed bread in the toaster, you type away on the latest smart phone to your childhood friend Feferi of which you have currently spent 10 years of your life with.

'Eridan I can't bereef that you moved )-(ere to start fres)-(man year' that makes you smile slightly, you had been nervous about the move but that made you more confedient.

'I knoww, it's been fuckin 5 years since dad made us movve.' you knew it was for the best your father, Dualscar's fishing company started to become popular and you had better opretunity closer to the sea.

'I know! W)-(ale Meenah is ready to go meet me at the front of the school' Locking it you tuck the phone in your pocket just as the toast poped up. Carefully you butter the dry burning breakfast as footsteps make their way to the kitchen. Turning you glare slightly at your older brother Cronus who in turn, ignors you making sure his hair is perfectly gelled back and emergancy comb in his leather jacket pocket. Most people could tell you and cronus were brothers, he however did not have freckles which made you jealous. Still you were glad you weren't into the horrible greaser fashion he was, didn't he know it wasn't the 50's.

After you both finish your breakfast its 6:45 giving you 15 minutes to walk to school really you only needed 10, this gave you ability to walk slow and not rush. On your way to school Cronus insists on waiting for his overly talkative and rather annoying friend Kankri Vantas. Sighing you stop and wait for the teen and his younger brother, who appears to be your age, catch up. You wave to him trying to be slightly friendly since you are starting at a new school but he seems to be the sour type and only gives you a frown, which granted is better than what you normally recieved.

Once at the school gates you part with your older brother heading to the front doors where you spot Fef, you jump slightly when the younger Vantas brother goes storming past you. Fef jumps up and down happily waving at you, she nearly tackles you with the tightest hug you've probably ever recieved in your life. Thats when you noticed him the most handsom guy you've ever seen, he stands there arms crossed. He's thin as a rail and the softest color of peach you have possibly ever seen, messy black hair stands on end in the back and somehow manages tobe controlled chaos in the front. You can't see his eyes past the dorky red and blue 3D looking glasses but you didnt have to, you already knew somehow that they were beautiful.

Your so caught up in the sight that you almost didnt notice Feferi chirping away "Eridan this is Sollux Captor, my boyfriend." Your blood turned to ice in your veins and you felt yourself become pale, it was clear now the only way to make this guy see you was to make him hate you.


	2. Chapter 2: Mornings (Sollux)

A soft buzzing fills the room becoming louder, almost shrill as the golden streams passed through the light yellow curtians. Groaning you sit up looking around the room, your name is Sollux Captor. Your messy black hair stood up in every possible direction but down in its rightful place. Once out of your warm pit of doom of, which planned to drag you back into slumber, you made your into the bathroom. You started the shower making sure the water was warm enough before peeling off your clothing and stepping in. It takes you 10 minutes to shower, after which your dry your hair, semi brush it, and tug on your stripped mustard and black v-neck with black jeans. Proceeding to the kitchen you slip on your 3D red and blue glasses before making two bowls of frosted flakes for your older brother Mituna and yourself.

Sitting down you happily chewed your cereal waiting for Mituna to join you at the table, foot steps clicked as they decended down too the tiny kitchen your family shared. Your phone buzzed on the table, picking it up you checked the new message you recieved. You sighed it was from your new girlfriend, feferi or ff as you called her, the two of you had only been going out for a month now but she had already exhaused you.

')-(ey Sollux!~' You groaned contemplating if you wanted to answer it or not, against your better judgement you quickly type a message back.

"Hey ff" Hitting send you take another bite of the frosted flakes, waving as Mituna ploped in the chair opposite of you. You listen as he happily chattered about nothing in particular, everyday things such as his girlfriend Latula and his bestfriend Kurloz. Your phone buzzed again, opening it you pressed the view button.

"Meet me at t)-(e front of the sc)-(ool, you wont bereef the surprise t)-(at will be waiting." That makes you unease however you reply simply so she doesn't spam your tiny outdated flip phone anymore. Looking up you shovel a few more bites of cereal in, you frown a bit when you notice he's talking about meeting up at the skate park after school. As always you would tag along, you didnt hate taking care of your older brother you just really hated his skate board. It had been the cause of numerous hospital visits to put it simply.

Finishing off the bowls of cereal your brother and yourself had made you rinse them and place them in the sink planning to wash them when you came home that afternoon. You pick up Mituna's tiny bee backpack helping him put it on before placing a yellow and black helmet on his head. Picking up the key off the counter you make Mituna go out before you so you can lock the door. Turning you put the key in the little pocket of your backpack and trudge to the end of the driveway where Mituna's feaky friend Kurloz is nodding as the tiny Captor babbled on. Gamzee stood to the right of him spouting off some shit about Miracles no doubt, sometimes you had no idea why kk was so fond of the high clown. None the less it took all of about 10 minutes to walk to school, which you weren't to excited about.

As promised you met ff infront of the school, she squealed wrapping her arms around you and planting a kiss on your cheek. Inwardly you groan but somehow you manage a smile, you tune her out as she babbles on about something. More than likely fish seeing as she loved anything to do with the water and its creatures. You only notice that shes stopped talking to you when she drags another poor unfortante soul over to you. The guy infront of you is looking at you like you had two heads, great another year of being a freak. Still the guy doesn't look half bad in your opinion, his brunette colored hair defyed gravity itself and a blond tuff stood out infront. His skin was obviously sun kissed, you suspected he was a swimmer as your current girlfriend knew him. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and an expensive looking white button up with the sleeves three quaters of the way rolled up. A violet scarf was wrapped around his neck that matched his shoes, which looked like they cost more than a car did. Still you were always stuck on his eyes, they were the strangest color of blue a violet ring hugged his pupil and tinted the rest of his eyes. Thick black hipster glasses hid the breath taking eyes and thick soft black lashes framed them.

Ff's words snap you back into reality "Eridan this is Sollux Captor, my boyfriend" you notice the strangers face drop, like he had been slapped. You feared tears would spill over his cheeks, you'd never seen an angel cry and you didn't want to. You would rather this 'Eridan' as ff called him hate you than ever spill tears over you.


	3. Chapter 3: Wwhat A Wweek

**Okay so I don't even know if you guys like this so... Give me some reviews and I'll keep this going. Also tell me some more pairings that you guys would like to see in this.**

The week had flown by with the blink of your strange eyes. It had gone just as you thought it would, horrible. You felt as if you should slam your bed room door on your head a few times to escape from returning to the hell hole Monday. It seemed you didn't have a place in this town, to big of a fish for this little pond. Commeners were simply comfortable with scraping by on little money to live on. You, Eridan Ampora, found this to be an utter horror and couldn't fathom how such a thing was possible. Once you enter your room and drop down on the plush violet bed that lay before you in all its glory. Laying there you review the weeks events and what you could have particularly done wrong.

The bell chimed signaling that you should make your way to first period which for you happened to be Science, Biology to be exact. I couldnt be that bad you had fef in there to keep you complany after all right? No wrong, completely and totally wrong. To your surprize and dispair Feferi's boyfriend entered the class room with the two of you. Maybe you would get luck, maybe she would choose to stay with you? You were best friends right? However it seemed luck was not on your side and Sollux came first in this equation. It got worse when you were assigned to be partners with Tavros a stuttering paraplegic to shy for his own good. You mentally groaned everytime he attempted to ask you a question concerning the papers you had been handed. Finally the bell rung endding only the first terror of the day, Feferi left with Sollux without giving you so much as a sideways glance. A tall lanky male entered the room by the name of Gamzee, you remembered him from childhood and desperately hoped he was coming to help you around. However this was plea was shot down when the boy passed you and assisted Tavros to his next class. You had to admit it was pretty pathetic that the paraplegic had friends and you didn't... The remainder of the week droned on like that it was as if you were invisible. At lunch you sat alone picking at what meal the freaky lunch ladys decided would be considered the days food. You sat at the back of each class and the only interaction you got with anyone was when you sat in first period listening to the teacher drone on as you answered Tavros' questions.

Your phone went off causing your eyes to snap open as you snatched up the phone excited at the thought of being wanted. To your disappointment the message read 'I wont be home tonight. Make sure Cronus and ye ar home when I call ye.' sighing you type a quick okay back to your father, Dualscar, taking off your glasses you turn over pulling the heavy comforter over your head. This week had been to much for you to handle all you wanted to do was sleep at the moment. Sleep came slowly dragging your eyelids down heavy with the idea of rest, you felt the silly worrys of your week disolve. Finally your lids slid shut allowing your thick eye lashes to rest on your cheeks as the world of dreams took you away.

The alam clock squealed loudly on the bedside table dragging you from the dream world. You slap at the alarm attempting to shut off the ill noise much like nails on a chalk board. Rubbing your eyes you trudge to the bathroom, you twist the knobs to the sink and wet a cloth. You quickly clean the crust from the corners of you eyes, groaning you pop a few pills into your mouth and chase it down with luke warm sink water. You still hated taking the anti depressents that the docter had perscribed due to your episode which had ultimately caused your father to move you back to your home town.

You turn on the water in the tub finding a suitable temperature before you place a plug into drain and watch the water pool at the bottom. Sheding off your clothing you grab a towel from the cabinet and toss it to the ground by the tub. You slide into the water slowly relaxing into the warm embrace of the liquid letting out of a long sigh. You hear buzzing on the counter and your head snaps up as it falls to the floor. Letting out an akward groan you reach out and grab the rectangular device from the floor noticing you have one message. You read the senders name out loud "Sollux Captor... fuckin' nerd. Wwhy does he have to fuckin' bother me?" you mumble before sinking back into the water. You contemplate drowning yourself for several seconds, it would have been easy to end your pathetic excuse for a life like that. Simply laying under the water where you felt safe, where you felt you belonged.

Does anyone even care? Fef had left you all alone and now there was no one else left to care about you. No one else to know and love the real you, the interior of the oh so high and mighty Eridan Ampora.

_Hipster prick, useless, useless fuck. _Those words got to you nagged at the back of your mind causing you to break, to sob like the helpless fucking child you were inside. "Why?!" You scream out angerly at the heavens gripping at your hair and tearing at your body. You couldnt escape the words that tore at your flesh and torched your mind melting it to nothing but a helpless plea for help. For forgiveness, for the acceptance that you wanted so badly. However no one would give you that and you were stuck forever downing in your inner sea of desperation.


End file.
